Gokiburiphobic
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Kazutaka Muraki is known as a good doctor but is most famous as a rapist and a serial killer, evil, merciless, coldhearted, brutal and fearless... or is it?


**AN:** Hello guys! I was inspired to write this fic when I saw my half-japanese cousin who was on vacation at our house being scared to death by a gokiburi or a cockroach. I was lauging hard that time then thought what if I wrote a story about it. The fic might be lame or stupid, it's because I had a hard time typing it with a big wound lingering in my underarm and constructing the sentences because english was not my first language, its filipino so sorry, sorry, sorry and please don't flame me coz Im just as sensitive as Tsuzuki-san. Just cut my head off if you don't like my fic okay? Enjoy!-

**..:: Gokiburiphobic ::..**

Kazutaka Muraki.

In the mortal world, he's known as a good and respected physician who grieves over his inability to save lives.

In Meifu and by the Ministry of Hades, he's known as a merciless and brutal serial killer and rapist.

In Kou Kaku Rou, by his onl;y known friend Oriya Mibu ,he's known as a typical thirty-something guy who has his own strengths and weaknesses.

A nerve shattering scream broke out of nowhere in the middle of the night, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere at Oriya abode.

The dark-haired man quickly jumped out of his bed, completely naked and his senses going on full alert. He quickly grabbed his sumptuous kimono and slipped into it and also grabbed an old newspaper scattered around his room. He shoved the paper in his mouth as he panicky slid the door open and fumbled to secure the sash on his waist and almost running on the way to a room at the end of the hall where he figured the scream had came from.

He slid the door open as he retrieves the paper held by his mouth and stared around the dark room. "Kazutaka…" He called out. He slowly came in and felt his way inside, trying to find the light switch located in the middle of the room. As soon as he got hold of it, he pulled it, heard a click and saw the light swallowing the darkness around him.

He mindlessly raised an eyebrow as he saw a tall man wearing a white robe with platinum blond hair and frightened silver eyes standing over a straight back chair in a corner of the room, trembling immensely. The man's face was pale and he was sweating all over. He looked ridiculously at the man. "You should've at least answered you know…" He said in a monotonous tone as the man also gazed at him, terror gleamed on his sparkling eyes. He sighed helplessly. "Okay, where is it?"

The man raised a shaky hand and pointed a long slender finger at a table near Oriya. The dark-haired man languidly strolled towards it, knelt down and squeezed himself under it. Moments later, a loud thud then a slight bang then a cursing Oriya was heard as he crawled out under the table while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, had you killed it?" Muraki asked fearfully.

Oriya got up, looked distastefully at Muraki then lifts a hand in front of him. There, held by his index finger and thumb is a lifeless, brown winged insect with six hairy legs and a pair of long antenna that made the doctor yelp in disgust and sigh in relief as well. "Thank goodness, the damned insect's dead!"

Muraki climbed down the chair then wiped cold sweat that had formed in his forehead earlier with the back of his hand while his friend Oriya still eyed at him. "It's only a cockroach, Kazutaka…" He said.

The doctor hissed. "Yes, it is and it happens that the stupid creature is the dirtiest and disgusting living thing in the entire planet and you touched it! Yuck!" He grumbled.

The dark-haired man smiled devilishly at him, wicked intent was gleaming in his eyes and Muraki fully noticed it, he took a few steps back away from his friend. "Don't even think about it, Oriya!" He warned between his teeth.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Oriya howled as he started chasing his frightened friend who quickly ran away from him as well, the lifeless cockroach still dangling in his hand. "Get that filthy thing away from me!" Muraki screamed.

They ran around the room, chasing each other like six year old kids. Oriya was laughing greatly while Muraki was perspiring pretty badly again, his pale face grew even paler and was cursing his friend who's the only one who knew his deepest, darkest and embarrassing secret, his intense fear of cockroaches. "Damn you, Oriya! I said get that thing away from me!"

"Oh come on, Kazutaka! It's only a cockroach! Just touch it!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Just one touch! One touch then I'll get rid of it!"

I said no you jerk! Throw that thing now or I'll summon my spirit creatures and let them devour your every flesh and blood!"

"You're not going to do that! Come on, one touch is all I ask!"

"NO!" Muraki screamed very loud as he grabbed hold of a traditional antique vase. "Get rid of that roach now or I'll break your dead mother's vase!" He threatened. Oriya instantly stopped and was trying to stop himself from laughing. "You should've seen the look on you face!" He said as his laughter finally burst again. "Who would… who would've thought that the famous serial killer Muraki is afraid of cockroaches?" He placed a hand on his tummy which was already aching. "The shinigami's would really have the laugh of their lives when they found out about this!"

The silver-haired man leered at him grudgingly. "Shut up! Just get rid of that stupid insect and stop making fun of me or the vase gets it!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Oriya said breathlessly then went for a closed window near him, slid it open and threw the cockroach out. "Happy?" He asked while he giggled and approached his friend who was shooting icicle glares at him.

"Ecstatic!" Muraki gruffed as he rudely shoved the vase in Oriya's hands.

"Watch it! You could've broken it!" The other one complained.

"I will next time you do that again!" He said as he turned away from him and took a stick of cigarette and a lighter on the table. He lit the cancer stick and noticed his friend still chuckling. "Aren't you going to stop laughing there?" He asked annoyingly after he puffs white smoke out of his mouth.

Oriya stopped then let out a small cough then tried to look serious. "Gomen nasai…" He uttered but his amusement still gleamed in his eyes.

The doctor just scowled then approached the open window and stared out. "You should hire an exterminator, there have been lots of those insects now than the last time I visited Oriya."

"It's not necessary…" Oriya answered coolly.

"Yeah right, it's not necessary because once you do that you won't be able to make fun of me anymore! Nice to know that I somehow made you laugh!" He shot at him then continued smoking the cancer stick.

The dark-haired man snorted in amusement. "That was one reason…" He said his deep voice thick with seriousness. "But the main reason I don't want to get rid of those cockroaches here in Kou Kaku Rou is because it shows me that you're still a human being, Kazutaka…"

Muraki gasped silently in surprise and tried to hide it from his friend. He continued to stare outside the window, his back facing his only friend.

"A human being who is still imperfect, weak and fearful…"

Silence ruled between both men. Oriya, watching his friend intently for any reaction while Muraki figuring out how he would react to what his friend has just said.

"Well, just shout out loud if ever another cockroach was crawling around your room." Oriya said brightly then walked his way out of the room, bidding Muraki goodnight once again before he slid the door close behind him.

"You're right, Oriya. Unfortunately, I'm still a human being who still fears of something…" He said to himself. "Too bad the object of my greatest fear is a stupid household pest and not death nor my soul to be burned in hell for eternity for all the crimes I'd done…"

He let out a short and painful laugh. "Too much for being the most famous brutal and merciless serial killer huh?"


End file.
